Garchomp
Garchomp, labeled, The Fitness Buff started out as a Gible, evolved to Gabite and eventually to Garchomp. She was a camper of Total Pokemon Isalnd and was on Team Regirock. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was part of the Airport Sideshow crew. She was a castmate and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Marowak. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Mach Pokemon *Type: Dragon/Ground *Height: 6'03" *Weight: 209.4 lbs *Ability: Sand Veil **Mega Ability: Sand Force *Nature: Naughty *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation(Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Dragon Rush **Crunch **Flamethrower **Outrage Biography Growing up was difficult for Garchomp, most people besides her close friends don't know that she's the daughter of Cynthia's Garchomp. She always felt like she was living in her father's shadow, no matter how hard she trained. Her father always wanted a son and once her little brother was born, things seemed even worse. One day in a sparing match against a Dratini she was winning till her father appeared, she got nervous and let down her guard. Heartbroken and crushed by her defeat, she refused to lose again. Since she rarely saw her father, she vowed the next time they met she'd be his equal and be above her brother and father. She joined Total Pokemon Island to win and nothing else, but fate had other plans. Total Pokemon Island Garchomp came into the competition to blow through the competition and get her teammates respect with her athletic skills, sadly people couldn't read her mind. She started out on Team Regirock as a Gible with; Magby, Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Houndour, Cherubi, Spiritomb, Buneary and Ponyta. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Gible is one of the jumpers for her team. In The Big Sleep; she's the 17th camper to fall asleep. When her team loses she remains safe. In Dodge Berry; Team Regirock is woken up by the interns. Gible freaks out, scaring her fellow Regirock girls. She competes in the first match with; Spiritomb, Cherubi, Magby and Houndour. Her and Houndour take out Combee and Chinchou winning the match for their team. In The Scary Outdoors; Gible, Spiritomb and Ponyta go to get firewood and while Ponyta is doing nothing, Gible rages. So when an Ursaring appears, Gible beats the crap out of it and evolves to Gabite. In a race back to camp, Gabite puts the lazy horse on her back, when she refuses to run. They lose anyway and boot the lazy, Ponyta. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; She competes in the second match alongside Shellos. Gabite uses Giga Impact taking out Hippopotas, but is KOed by Lanturn. In Are You Scared Now?; Gabite admits her fear is Mew and conquers it for her team. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; Gabite complains about Lopunny being lazy during the challenge. When the team loses her, Houndoom as the new captain orders Gabite to find her. Gabite finds her sleeping and quickly joins Lopunny in Dreamland, courtesy of Purugly. That night at the Bonfire Ceremony; Gabite and Lopunny are on the chopping block, but Lopunny's sent home. In Breaking the Alliance; Gabite becomes a Stantler with Cherrim, Spiritomb, Magmar and Staravia. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Gabite competes in the Blind Toboggan race with Houndoom, but the two catch a hill and fly down a waterfall. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Gabite receives a black ball putting her fate in Nidorino's hands. Later that night he sends her home. Gabite becomes the 14th camper voted out and ends up in 29th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokem World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Garchomp's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is The Offspring's "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" Gallery Garchomp Pokedex 3D.png|Garchomp in Pokedex 3D Garchomp Pokken.png|Garchomp in Pokken Tournament Garchomp Mega back.png|Mega Garchomp back sprite in Kalos Garchomp Mega front.png|Mega Garchomp's front sprite in Kalos Garchomp Kalos back.png|Garchomp's back sprite in Kalos Garchomp Kalos front.png|Garchomp's front sprite in Kalos Garchomp Mega menu.png|Mega Garchomp's menu sprite Garchomp New Party.png|Garchomp's party sprite in Kalos and beyond Garchomp Unova back.png|Garchomp's back sprite from Unova Garchomp Unova front.png|Garchomp's front sprite from Unova Garchomp Mega Shuffle.png|Mega Garchomp from Pokemon Shuffle Garchomp Shuffle.png|Garchomp from Pokemon Shuffle Garchomp Rumble.png|Garchomp in Pokemon Rumble Garchomp Conquest OW.png|Garchomp's Overworld from Pokemon Conquest Garchomp Conquest.png|Garchomp's sprite from Pokemon Conquest Garchomp Poke Park.png|Garchomp from Poke Park Garchomp MD.png|Garchomp's Mystery Dungeon square Garchomp sinnoh back.png|Garchomp's back sprite from Sinnoh Garchomp DP.png|Garchomp's sprite from Diamond and Pearl Garchomp Plat.png|Garchomp's sprite from Pokemon Platinum Garchomp Mega XY Promo.png|Mega Garchomp's card from the XY Promo expansion Garchomp Mysterious Treasures.png|Garchomp's card from the Mysterious Treasures expansion Garchomp Breakpoint.png|Garchomp's card from the Breakpoint expansion Garchomp Cynthia.png|Cynthia's Garchomp card Garchomp Dragon's Exalted.png|Garchomp's first card from the Dragon's Exalted expansion Garchomp Dragon's Exalted 2.png|Garchomp's second card from the Dragon's Exalted expansion Garchomp Forbidden Light.png|Garchomp's card from the Forbidden Light expansion Garchomp Legendary Treasures.png|Garchomp's card from the Legendary Treasures expansion Garchomp Majestic Dawn.png|Garchomp's card from the Majestic Dawn expansion Garchomp Plasma Freeze.png|Garchomp's card from the Plasma Freeze expansion Garchomp Pop Series 9.png|Garchomp's card from the Pop Series expansion Garchomp Supreme Victors.png|Garchomp's card from the Supreme Victor's expansion Garchomp Ultra Prism.png|Garchomp's card from the Ultra Prism expansion Garchomp X Cynthia.png|Cynthia's Garchomp X card Garchomp XY Promo.png|Garchomp's first card from the XY Promo expansion Garchomp XY Promo 2.png|Garchomp's second card from the XY Promo expansion Garchomp anime.png|Garchomp in the Pokemon Anime Garchomp manga.png|Garchomp in the Pokemon Manga Garchomp Dream.png|Garchomp's Dream World Art Garchomp OA.png|Garchomp's Original Artwork from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Garchomp anime model.png|Garchomp's model for the Pokemon Anime Garchomp mega anime model.png|Mega Garchomp's model for the Pokemon Anime garchomp unova back.gif|Garchomp's animated back sprite for the Fifth Generation garchomp unova front.gif|Garchomp's animated front sprite for the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Marowak Category:Team Skills Zygarde